1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing accessories, and particularly to a water/soap dispenser adapted to be coupled to taps or faucets that provides selective dispensing of water, soap, and/or a water-soap mixture for easy and convenient cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washbasins in many households and buildings are typically surrounded by necessary clutter, such as soaps, toiletries, and other implements for grooming and cleaning. Unfortunately, most of these types of items are generally unsecured and can be easily misplaced. Moreover, they tend to occupy much of the limited counter space available around the washbasin.
There is a need for an integrated device that permits selective dispensing of washing liquid and/or soap with a universal control for easy operation to thereby increase convenience for cleaning and conserve space. Thus, a water/soap dispenser solving the aforementioned problems is desired.